


missing laundry

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: deceit’s cape goes missingwarning: SPOILERS!!!, touch-starvedness, hurt/comfort kind of
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Patton Sanders, Moceit, janus sanders/patton sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	missing laundry

Janus had been searching for his cape for what felt like _hours._ It was getting ridiculous in his opinion just how long he’d been looking. He always did his laundry on the same day each week in the same routine. Nothing was ever lost. Not once had an item of clothing gone missing.

Until now, that is.

And it was just... gone! Without a trace! 

It wasn’t as if he _needed_ his cape anymore since his whole villain persona had been stripped away, but he still _liked_ the cape. It was rather dashing in his opinion, and he wanted to keep it. 

With a sigh, he took his basket of clothes back to his room and got dressed--sans cape, of course. There were still responsibilities that he needed to attend to for Thomas, so he couldn’t mope about his cape. First of all, he desperately needed to make sure that Patton was awake, or the poor side would sleep through the entire day by accident.

So, Janus went to Patton’s room and knocked just loud enough that it would wake him up but not disturb the others. He waited a moment before knocking again just to make sure that the other side was awake.

And then there was a loud crash from inside, so, _of course,_ Janus flung the door open to make sure that everything was okay. 

What he found was surprising, if he was being honest. Patton was sprawled out on the floor by the bed, surrounded by dozens of stuffed animals and...

In Janus’ cape...?

“Janus!” Patton all but screeched, scrambling up and throwing the cape from his shoulders. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Checking on you! What are you doing with my cape?”

“I-- Um...” floundered Patton. “I’m sorry! I just really needed a hug, and your cape is so warm and soft, and it reminded me of hugs! I saw it in the laundry and took it without thinking; I’m sorry!”

Janus’ heart fell to the floor at Patton’s words. He thought about the last time that any of the sides had hugged Patton since his acceptance and could really only recall a handful of times. The poor guy must have been in dire need to go through the laundry for something of comfort.

“I’m so sorry, Janus. You can have it back right now--”

“No.”

Patton faltered; his face morphed into confusion. “What?”

“I said ‘no,’ Patton. You can keep it for a while,” Janus said matter-of-factly. He slowly walked to the bed and sat on it. If no one was going to give Patton the attention he deserved, then Janus was going to do it for them.

“What are you doing?”

Janus rolled his eyes. “It’s all part of my evil scheme to hug you, obviously. Are you going to join me, or will I have to force you?”

“O-Oh...” Patton murmured. “Okay.”

“Good.”

Maybe... Maybe jobs weren’t so important that day. 


End file.
